We Could Be Heroes
by Prince Ofluff
Summary: Animagus AU. On a whim Phil Coulson has decided to take on an Animagus, when a beautiful but dangerous golden hawk called Hawkeye takes his interest he has no idea how much his life will change. ONESHOT. Coulson/Hawkeye side of Steve/Tony


I don't know what's happening to my brain! But please enjoy these results! Only the insanity is mine and this is me just making shit up. :D This is a oneshot but I might just add fluff chapters to it later on…

.

.

.

_When will I begin, to live again?_

"He's beautiful."

Those were the words that pierced the darkness and caught his attention. Powerful. Deadly. Useful. That's what he usually heard when people talked about him. But never…beautiful, and never said in such a sincere and simple way. Turning from his perch Hawkeye decided to at least deign this newest…prospect…with a glance.

The salesperson looked distinctly uncomfortable when he saw where Coulson was looking "Indeed sir, he certainly is one of our finest specimens…however he is very difficult to handle for an Animagus and he has been returned several times for various…problems."

Coulson looked unaffected by this information as he continued to stare with silent awe at the bird Animagus "He just hasn't had the right handler yet…" His voice trailed off as the golden hawk he was looking at slowly turned and faced him directly. He smiled softly, pleased to have gotten his full attention. "What's his name?"

Obviously resigned the salesperson answered politely "He's called Hawkeye."

Again the very faint but pleased smile made its way across Phil's lips "It suits him. I'd like to fill out the registration papers now if you don't mind."

Seeing that there was no arguing with the man in the suit the assistant quickly went to get the papers before he could change his mind.

…

"Sir I was wondering…" Steve's sentence was cut off as he took in the scene before him. There was Coulson, filling out papers as he usually did on his fastidiously tidy desk with the neatly trimmed bonsai tree on the corner and the coffee never too far away. There was nothing unusual about that, but rather the new edition that was perched by the window eyeing Steve intently as if he were a mouse to be eaten. Steve shifted uncomfortably before asking "You got an Animagus sir?"

At this Phil looked up from his paperwork and studied Steve for a moment before giving a simple "Yes." And then returning to his paperwork.

Silence reigned for a few more seconds before Coulson added without looking up from his paperwork "You have one as well don't you Rodgers?"

A slow blush worked its way across Steve's cheeks as he cleared his throat "Yes sir."

Phil nodded down at his paperwork before continuing to fill it out. Steve shifted and cleared his throat "Just reporting in sir…I'll see you later at the meeting."

Coulson looked up and gave a nod of approval "See you then Rodgers."

It was only after Steve left that Phil allowed himself to glance at the golden hawk and a small smile to curve his lips.

Hawkeye studied his new master and the people who visited him throughout the day. He liked to watch and gather information before he acted. This man was not at all like the others who tried to 'claim' him before. So he waited. His master seemed content to let him watch, he was given a high perch by the window so that if he grew bored he could look outside. It seemed they were both willing to wait and see how this all played out.

He was a quiet type of man, who blended in easily to any background, which Hawkeye suspected was his intent. He wore tidy suites every day, mostly dark blues, some black. He had backups in his office and a couch he sometimes slept on. He had his own coffee maker and his first cup of coffee was with no sugar and one cream, his second cup with two creams and still no sugar. He mostly did paper work and answered emails. Though sometimes he answered phone calls with sentences that made no sense.

He was always polite but straight to the point, which was something Hawkeye could respect. No one dared came by the office just to chit chat. His master was all business and expected those who came to his office to be about the same thing. By the end of his week of observation Hawkeye decided that he liked his master…but he couldn't decide if he _trusted_ him.

He had learned early on to never trust easily.

.

.

.

The first time that Phil found Hawkeye missing he worried, but realized there was very little he could do to find the hawk if he didn't want to be found. So he continued his paperwork and waited patiently. When he came back to his office after a break Hawkeye was seated on his perch with a challenging look in his eye. Coulson knew a test when he saw one and he simply petted the hawk and gave him some treats for coming back before returning to his work.

The second time he was less concerned even when the second hour passed onto the third. Then Hawkeye came sweeping into the office after five hours and landed on his shoulders. Hawkeye used his beak to groom Coulson's hair and he knew he had passed.

...

"So…Coulson joined the century and got himself an Animagus?" Tony lounged lazily on the bed in his human form as he looked up at Steve. He gave a cocky smile as he turned over onto his back and exposed his stomach "Was it because of us?"

Steve sat down on the bed next to Tony and rubbed his hand across his stomach, making sure to be very gentle when he touched Tony's arc reactor. Tony was his Animagus, a black panther who had been experimented on by his previous master, he had no memories of those times, but he did have his arc reactor that kept him alive. Steve was only grateful that whatever had happened to Tony that he had ended up here with him. He gave a gentle brush to Tony's head "Maybe, he has a golden hawk, very pretty…and it suits him in a way."

Giving a very feral smile Tony closed his eyes half way and said teasingly "Ohhh a little birdie to play with?" Steve pinched his ear and Tony pouted but decided to focus Steve's mind on much more…pleasurable things.

.

.

.

Returning to his apartment Coulson set Hawkeye on his perch before carefully setting down his briefcase and taking off his suit coat and loosening his tie. He cast a glance at Hawkeye and finally ventured onto a topic he had been considering for some time. "If it would make you comfortable you are more than welcome to change into your human form."

Hawkeye seemed to consider his question for a moment as he cocked his small head to the side and continued to watch him with his large eyes before giving a sharp negative motion with his head. Phil wasn't discouraged. What he had come to learn about Hawkeye during their time together was that he required some special handling. And trust.

Tilting his head to the side Hawkeye considered his master's request for a moment before deciding on a negative. It wasn't that he disliked being in his human form, or even that he didn't want to show his human form to his master. Rather he simply felt as if now wasn't the right time. He was momentarily worried that this would anger his master, instead however he had taken it in stride like everything else. So for now he would wait until the time _was_ right.

That time came sooner than either of them thought it would.

It wasn't very often that Coulson ventured out of his office, whoever it was must have been watching for weeks, waiting for the chance to strike. Hawkeye as usual was flying several yards above his master's head keeping a keen eye out. It was fortunate that he did so; he saw the sniper even as Coulson's hand dropped to the gun hidden in his coat. Hawkeye didn't hesitate as he dove towards the man and changed just a few feet above him and tackled him to the ground.

Clint smirked down at the man as he jerked the knife from the assassin's side and pressed it to his throat. His eyes were a cold blue as he stared down at him and pressed the knife until a thin line of blood appeared and trailed down his neck.

Coming up on the scene Coulson's gun was drawn and he pointed it at the assassin as he took in Hawkeye's human form. He was a younger man with gold blond hair, blue eyes, and obvious strength covered in a black action body suit. He gave a light tap to the Animagus's shoulder and gave a small smile to reassure Hawkeye he had acted correctly "It's alright; we'll take him in from here."

When the SHEILD agents took the would be assassin away Hawkeye's human form shifted uncomfortably by Coulson's side. Phil took this as another insight into the Animagus he had chosen. It seemed he was far more comfortable in his hawk form than his human one. He quickly hid a small smile and said instead "I was very fortunate that you were looking out for me Hawkeye."

Clint looked at his master in surprise and gave a sharp nod "Of course sir…My human name is Clint."

Nodding Coulson went back to watching the assassin who would be soon interrogated "If you would be more comfortable in your hawk form then you are more than welcome to change back."

Looking at his master for a moment Clint nodded, he realized that before he had even given himself permission that he had allowed himself to trust this master. That had to be the only reason he would attack an assailant with no weapons of his own…He had trusted that his master would back him up. He blinked for a moment as he let it sink in and then nodded sharply again "Very well sir." He returned to his hawk form and settled himself on Coulson's shoulders.

The next day Coulson was looking down at something in his hands with some doubt. He didn't know if he was rushing Hawkeye, but he trusted his instincts and they were telling him this was the right thing to do. He approached Hawkeye and showed him the simple black collar "I thought perhaps you might like to wear this, it is able to adjust to either your hawk or human form."

A collar. No master had ever offered him a collar. Or rather he had never stayed with them long enough to get to that point. But Coulson…He was offering him a collar. One that would adjust, which was not something all owners did. Most would collar an Animagus so that they couldn't change without their master taking the collar off first. Hawkeye looked at Coulson for a moment with his piercing eyes before he lowered his head for him to put it on.

Coulson ignored the warmth that filled him when he saw that black against those golden feathers. Claiming Hawkeye _and_ Clint as his.

When the collar was on Hawkeye shifted into his human form and studied his master. He was a very good observer, and he hadn't missed the way Coulson's eyes had dilated when he placed the collar on his neck. He turned his head to the side which was habit by now and asked softly "Does this mean something more Sir?"

For the first time Phil's masked slipped a little as he took a hesitant step back and said defensively as he looked away "It means what you want it to mean Clint."

Not taking the deflect as an answer Clint roughly pushed Phil up against the wall and trained his blue eyes at him "That I'm yours and no one else can have me?" His tone was soft but the look in his eyes was hard.

Swallowing and faintly hoping that this wasn't the wrong answer Coulson whispered "Yes."

Clint gave a sharp smile as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Phil's and murmured "That's what I want it to mean too."

Now that he knew his actions weren't going to cost him the Animagus Coulson turned their positions so that Clint was now the one pressed up against the wall and kissed down that pale neck that was now marked with _his_ ownership. "Good…"

Thank you for reading! Like I said I might add on a few fluff chapters later, this is just a oneshot that I wanted to put out there :D


End file.
